The Punch
Season 4 Episode 7 Plot Darwin selled gumball a punch now theyre no friends anymore Characters Major Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Richard Watterson Anais Watterson Nicole Watterson Main Banana Joe Anton Tobias Wilson Clayton Bobert Transcript -Episode Starts in the Gym- Everyone is dodgeballing Gumball hit darwin Gumball:Ha! Darwin you loser youre out Darwin comes back and tries hit gumball Gumball:Ha you cant throw! Darwin:So you dont do that to your best friend Gumball:Listen everyone Darwin cant throw Everyone is laughing Darwin out expect Carrie Carrie:GUMBALL (to Gumball) DONT DO IT MORON! Gumball':Hey darwin's girlfriend is a lazy dumb ghost Darwin:GRRR NOT MY GIRLFRIEND Darwin is Punching Gumball in slow motion and gumball goes lay into the ground Everyone scares -In The School Lockers- Gumball:WHY DID U PUNCHED ME DARWIN Darwin:BECAUSE YOU ARE BULLYING ME EX FRIEND Gumball:D-did u say EX FRIEND!?!?!?!?! Gumball walks left and darwin right Gumball:Stupid Darwin! he selled me a punch Tobias:so aigan a argue with ur friend gumball Gumball:Yes me and him are no friends anymore Tobias,Banana Joe and Anton:WHAAAAAT?!?!? Clayton disseapers Clayton:Hey i heard u and darwin are no friends anymore can you and me be it Gumball:Yes! but if u want you must live with me and forget darwin Darwin:Stupid Gumball! he bullyed me Bobert:U Can be my new best friend and live with me Darwin:Great idea Bobert i live with u and go forget gumball -In The Watterson's House- Gumball and Clayton playing a game Anais:Gumball? Where is darwin and what is doing clayton here Gumball: Dont Talk about Darwin Anais hes my best friend not anymore Anais:Ok Gumball?? -In Bobert's House- Bobert's Mom:What is doing that fish here Darwin:Me and Gumball are no friends anymore -At School Science Class- Darwin:So Clayton is your new Lab Partner Gumball:You and Bobert get luck bobert is smarter then me SUCKER!! Voice of Science Lab Teacher guy:Ok Lets start with science -At the school Playground- Darwin:Hey Can i Play with u guys William:Im Sorry we will but gumball is the leader he dont want u in the game Darwin:IM COMMING BACK GUMBALL WATTERSON!! Darwin:Grr Gumball hes an R**ist Bobert:I Did argued with Clayton hes my old lab partner -At Watterson House- Richard:Sniff i Miss Darwin Nicole:yeah i miss darwin too Nicole:Get blablablablablabla back for a weenie Richard puts a sombero on and a blue short underpants -At The Shop- Larry:Hello what can i help Richard:This is a raid so give me your money -At School- Gumball is looking angry at darwin Darwin is looking angry at gumball Miss Simian:Ok class we....... Richard Disseapers Richard:OWOWLOELOELOELWOLOLOLLOLOELOLOLOLOWOWLOLOLOL Gumball and Darwin:Dad???? Richard:its not what u think! Richard runs out school to the elmore office Donut Sherrif:STOP!! YOU DID RAIDED THE SHOP Richard:Sorry i only want to do this for a weenie Donut Sherrif:Oh Dont cry its ok its good you want do this for a weenie Richard goes to house Nicole:And???? Richard:i did this can i get a weenie? Nicole gives Richard a slap Nicole:YOU SHOULD FIND DARWIN!!! Richard:Oh Sorry u said i gonna raid a shop and doing crazy at the school and go ruin the office Nicole:U Didnt Listen to me!!!! Nicole chases richard -At Gym- Gumball:You will going down with dodgeball Gumball and darwin is aiming on there but theyre still do that and flashbacks come Gumball:Sniff my best friend!!! Darwin:My best best friend Gumball and darwin Hugs Bobert:Awwww a happy end i think a happy end to us clayton Clayton:Yes were friends ended Category:Episodes